yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Minowa Gin
is one of the three main characters of a light novel Washio Sumi is a Hero. At the time of the story taking place she's an elementary school 6th year student chosen by Taisha to fight Vertexes as a Hero, along with Nogi Sonoko and Washio Sumi. Appearance Gin is the youngest and the shortest out of the three friends, in the same time being physically the strongest and the most sporty one. She has grey-coloured eyes and matching hair, cut short with thin, longer 'tail' tied neatly on the back of her head. She wears a flower-shaped hairpin every day. After transforming into a Hero, her outfit changes into a mostly orange-coloured suit with grey and white undertones. Her hair is also tied into a ponytail with a significantly larger orange ribbon. The suit itself appears to be designed in a way that restricts as little movements as possible, completed by an open-tail coat-like cloth which provides the chest area, back, forearms, and legs with additional protection. Personality Gin is a kind, energetic girl, with a lot of spirit and positive attitude. Her main interests consist of sports and different kinds of competitions. During her free time, mostly before going to school, she babysits her little brother. That, along with her helpful nature which makes her give a hand to everyone needing it, often causes her to be late for her classes and meetings. Abilities As a Hero, Gin's speciality is launching into a head-on assault and protecting her friends from the enemies' attacks. She's both physically stronger and more resistant to damage than the other two. She uses twin axes as her weapons which perfectly suits her direct way of fighting. History Thanks to her aptitude and her family's high reputation in Taisha, Gin was chosen to be a Hero and was provided with necessary training, along with two of her classmates, to protect the world and Shinju from incoming Vertexes' attack. Although not knowing each other well at first, she quickly started getting along with both Sumi and Sonoko, soon enough becoming best friends with the two of them and working hard to save the world together. During the fourth battle with Vertexes, the girls fell into a trap in which they all got seriously injured. Gin, being the only one who was still able to fight, decided to protect her friends and repel the three attacking enemies by herself, which was successful but came at the cost of her life. Due of her death, Taisha decided to modify the first Hero system in a way that could give the Heroes more power, implementing Mankai and fairies to help them and prevent them from dying. Relationships Togo Mimori One of Gin's classmates and a fellow Hero under the name of Washio Sumi. Their personalities were vastly different, as Gin was tomboyish and playful while Mimori was serious and studious, but they bonded and became very good friends until Gin's death. When she died, Mimori (as Sumi) named her sniper rifle "Shirogane" in Gin's memory. Nogi Sonoko Another of Gin's classmates and a fellow Hero. When they first started their lives as Heroes, they could not work together, but they became good friends as time went on. They bonded over their duties as Heroes and their normal lives, and Gin's death was very hard on Sonoko. Gin's philosophy about being a Hero was something Sonoko took to heart, which helped her during her last battle. Trivia *After the events from the light novel, Gin's terminal was passed to Karin. *Compared to Sumi's refusal to even use English loanwords, Gin uses English phrases in her speech rather often, such as mai furendo (my friend) and naisu idea (nice idea). *Gin's name is pronounced with a hard G, not a soft one like one may assume. Gallery Gin-Hero.png|Henshin form (anime) GinMino.png|School uniform (anime) GinSummer.png Minowa after.jpg|Henshin form (light novel) Minowa-school.jpg|School uniform (light novel) Minowa-face.jpg|Face details Chara7 img.png Chara7 img2.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.46.43 PM.png|Gin in the 4koma comics. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.46.14 PM.png|Gin colored. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.46.21 PM.png Minowa-color.jpg KzlMUoK.jpg Washio-minowa-color.jpg Washio-minowa-sonoko-color.jpg Minowa-late-school.jpg Minowa-bw.jpg Minowa-last-battle.jpg|Gin's last battle Bdaj0Hs.jpg A4V4Uy3.jpg 1753 jjyrquvzwi.jpeg 9WPIUD9.jpg Nt6e1kI.jpg Vm6qw1t.jpg Yj9Eyb0.jpg Minowa-funeral.jpg|Gin's portrait at her funeral MinowaGinPV.png|Gin in the anime, along with her CV. Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.33.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.55.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.23 AM.png GinHeroPV.png|Gin's hero form seen in the anime. Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.38.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.37.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.36.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.56.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.42.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.42.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.20.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.38 AM.png References Navigation Category:Minowa [[Category:Female Category:Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Hero